Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{8}{a + 5} = -\dfrac{2}{a + 5} + \dfrac{5a - 4}{a + 5} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $a + 5$ , we get: $ 8 = -2 + 5a - 4$ $ 8 = 5a - 6$ $ 14 = 5a $ $ a = \dfrac{14}{5}$